Just Living The Life
by ZodiarkShapeshifter
Summary: Just a pokemon RP script storyline featuring me as an Umbreon and a few friends' sonas that collaborated in the making of this fic. Updates will be slow due to delayed RP script responses,putting the lines together,etc. Other mons are welcome for request.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An old Reunion

The dawn of a new morning welcomed with a cool wind breeze through the forest leaves as the Pokémon awoke from their nighttime slumber. The horizon of the sunrise shines down onto the fields and town with a warm embrace.

As the morning progressed on, an umbreon with sharp, silver rings finally began to wake up. He opened his eyes, stretched out his body, and let out a loud yawn. He started off his day by washing up his face at a nearby lake, and then set off to take a stroll to the fields. Later in the day, he finds a white & black-furred eevee sleeping peacefully under a large oak tree. He dashes over to her and stops a few inches in front of her.

He whispers into her ear, "Hey Belle, is that you? Uh, hello? Hello~" He tried tapping her tail as an attempt to try and wake her up. Her tail twitched as she snapped her eyes open. She seemed to be in a chipper mood knowing that she heard a familiar voice. "Dark Mirage?" She rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes, stretched her body limber, and sat up strait facing him. "Hey! How's it goin'?"

He spoke to her with a smile. "Nothing much. Was just passing by bored out of my mind. So then, had a nice rest?" Smiling back at him, she remarked, "I did 'till I woke up. But since you're bored…" She casually snuggled her head to his as her tail wrapped around to his side. "You wanna do something?" Thinking he knew what was going on, he said with a smug grin on his face, "Oh? I don't really have anything to do right now, but it seems like you have something in mind." Her ears perked up for a moment. She tilted her head off to one side as if she was putting on an innocent look. "Huh? What do you think I was thinking?" smiling at the end of that sentence. He became hesitant at her response. "Pfft, I'd rather not say. So then, what DO you have in mind then?"

She grinned widely as if she knew what he was thinking. "Well I dunno, spending the day with you sounds fun." She leaned in closer to him with their noses about an inch apart from each other. "What do you think?" "That sounds fine by me," he said as he began to pounce on her pinned down, then loosened his grip on her. "But don't think I don't know what you're up to." Taken by surprise, her eyes widened. Strangely enough, she actually liked this aggressive attitude of his. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Hah, don't play dumb with me. You know well that you want me," feeling arrogant and cocky. "Pfft, hun this is my normal flirty personality. What makes you think I'm jumping at you so eagerly? Hmm…" He finally got off of Belle and sat back strait up at her. "Well now. Apparently I was wrong about you. Don't think though that you could get me to fall for you now, because I already have somebody else in mind." He pulled out of his chest tuft to show her the half-heart necklace with the engraving of his first initial onto it.

Upon seeing the necklace, her ears drooped down a little in disappointment. "Well if you had a girl, then why didn't you just say so; I woulda left you alone from the start!" She started to look down onto the ground a bit. "I guess if you have someone, you should be with her…" She walked away from him to go and find some food, but to the umbreon it looked though as if she was mad at him.

He chased after her and tried to walk alongside her. "Aw, c'mon now. I kept this necklace as a reminder of her. I'm just friends with her now, but I still love her though. I may have not gone over it right now, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to get over it eventually. I'm just not trying to find anybody else at the moment, okay?" Her ears lifted a little and she snuggled up to him as they walked. "Kay."

As they walked, Belle spotted a few delicious-looking berries on a branch and licked her lips. She crouched down then sprang up into the tree, snatching a berry in her mouth. She jumped back down and sat with her tails laid flat down, revealing two more berries. She offered one to him, which he gratefully accepted. "Well thank you." As Belle finishes her berry, she takes the third one, splits it in half and gives the other half to DarkMirage. He gladly accepts and begins munching down onto it.

Thinking about an earlier event, he then asks, "Hey Belle. You seemed pretty upset when I pulled out my necklace to you. Is there something wrong?" As she swallowed the last bit of her berry, she replies back, "Huh? Oh no. I just always thought you liked me* and then I got confused by the necklace. That's all." "Oh? Well I was just simply attracted by a pretty face was all. I wasn't going to fall instantly in love with you or anything…" He paused for awhile and added in, "…but maybe in time I might get to like you a lot. I'm just not sure right now." She just smiled back. "Well, it's nice to know I'm pretty." She then began to laugh a little. "Don't worry tiger. You don't have to hold yourself for little ol' me." He chuckled at her remarked and then gazed at the horizon. "Wow, sunset already? Time sure passes by quickly."

With a scoff, she blurted out, "Quickly my butt! I must've been asleep for a lot longer than I thought." She looked at the sky just as well. "Hah! Who's not to say that the scenery is actually an illusion? Either way, this is a nice view." As he stared at the sun, he puts on some shades to protect him from complete blindness. She gave a fake gasp to humor him. "Yes, it's totally a mirage."

As they idly gazed at the sunset, Dark turns to Belle and notices how graceful she seemed to look in the lighting. After awhile, he shook his head from the thought and tried to start another conversation. "So then, you think that we should call it a day? Or do you wanna go out and have some fun tonight?" She turns back to him in a thought of interest. "Well, since we didn't do much during the day we could have some night fun." "Well then. We can go into the city and party till we drop or something. I know a place where the other Pokémon get together to go drink, party, and wreck stuff up." "Really? Sounds like an awesome time! Lead the way le capi'tan!" she said as her ears perked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's another chapter update for ya! This was already finished weeks ago, but I just haven't really got around to uploading it yet. Well anyways, I'm currently working on the 3rd chapter of the script, so it may not be uploaded until another couple weeks or so.**

**NOTICE: If any of y'all have any poke-sonas that you'd like for me to use in future chapters, let me know. I'll just need a simple reference and description so that I could know on how to fit him/her into the storyline. **

**Well, without further ado, here is the 2nd chapter of t****his lil' script: Nightclub Pandemonium! This one is longer and livelier than the previous chapter, so I hope this doesn't disappoint. Plus new OC features! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Nightclub Pandemonium

The two Pokémon approach what seems like an abandoned building on the exterior. Acting like a gentleman, he gestures Belle to go in first. "After you." As they enter inside, a continuous stream of flashing lights brighten the area. At the center of the room was a large stage; with random Pokémon showing off some freestyle combined with their attack moves while the audience around them cheered and applauded. There was a bar on the opposite sides of the building with several of the party-goers drop-dead drunk on the floor. Loud, upbeat music echoed across the entire interior as the party was getting louder and louder.

Seeing that how fascinated Belle was by what had greeted her, he asked waiting for a response, "So then, what do you think?" She opened up with a wide smile. "Wow! This place is awesome!" She glanced at every part of the room, the pound of the music's vibrations pulsing through her, and the colorful lights shining in her eyes.

"I thought you'd like it. Let me show you a few of my pals that come over here." He leads Belle to the stage, where they found an Absol with sunglasses showing off, doing a 360-twist while surrounding himself in a fiery ball using Flamethrower. Later, the fireball bursted into blue flames as he finished his performance off with Will-O-Wisp. "Hey Tony! I'd like you to meet somebody." He abruptly stops what he was doing while another Pokémon takes his place.

"What's up Dark. So who's your friend there? Is she gonna tell me her name or are you?" She smiled and finally spoke out, "I'm Belle. Gotta say, those were some awesome moves up there on stage." ""Thanks. Would you like to try? I'm sure that a vee like you might have some tricks up your sleeve." She tensed up a little. "Wait, you mean I would go on stage and dance in front of this crowd?" She then stopped to think about it for awhile. "Sounds interesting…" "I'm not saying that you have to. I'm just saying if you want to. Of course…" he begins hinting with his head pointing towards Dark. "you can go up there with a friend."

"Sure I'll go up, and you're coming with me." Being caught off guard, he protests, "Hey, don't I get a saying in this?" "Haha, sorry dude! It's a party, so you should try and loosen up a little right now," he said winking at him. "It's not that hard. Just dance and do a few moves." Belle and Dark waited to get up on stage while a Squirtle was almost done doing his little routine. "I'm not saying that I can't dance or anything. I just haven't done one with a partner before."

As the little aqua turtle aqua-jetted off stage, they walked up onto the stage with the spotlight on them. As the next song began to play [Akon~ One More Time], the nervous Umbreon waited for Belle to go first so that he could follow up with the act. "Awesome song. Well then, ladies first!" She closed her eyes and tapped her feet to the beat. By the 15-second mark of the song, her eyes snapped open glowing a bright blue; a wide smile across her face as four Shadow Balls appeared around her. The spheres then span around her, creating a darkish-purple ring surrounding her, giving her fur a faint glow.

As the shadow ring circled around Belle, DarkMirage used Double Team in a 360 around the ring and then slammed it with Iron Tail, shaping it into a blade-like figure*. He then blasted the ceiling with his Dark Pulse, breaking a hole where the position of the moon shone light onto the ring, giving it a silver-ish glow. The audience was awestruck and all eyes were on them at that point. Belle follows up by leaping up into the air and disappears into a cloud of smoke. Before the cloud faded away, small, blue ice fragments fell touching the energy ring blade, instantly covering it in a layer of ice. She continued on with Double Team on both ends of the stage and shot a Shadow Ball up into the air and spilt it into four with their Shadow Claws. The shadow balls spun in the air to form another ring and the two Belles gave one last touch by streaming out a flamethrower onto the shadow ring, which illuminated the room with various different colors. Dark then saw an opportunity to do his grand finale. He charged up a large Shadow Ball and swallowed it whole, enveloping his entire body in a dark, multi-colored aura as his eyes glowed an ominous shade of crimson red. He then leaped into the air, right in the center of the four flaming Shadow Balls and executed a Flash that nobody has seen before; instead of surrounding the area with a white light, the room was blinded with a pitch-black darkness. Once the darkness faded, he appeared next to Belle and the crowd cheered on.

With a nudge and a wink, Belle said to DarkMirage, "See, that wasn't so hard." "I didn't say it was. But yeah, I had a lot of fun. So then, you wanna do a little encore or are you good for the day?" She smiled back at him. "I think I'm up for an encore. You?" "I am a bit worn down, but I can go for another round. I'll let you pick the song this time." "Well if you're tired then get your Absol friend up here to take yer place. "Like I said, I'm good for another round. So let's do this." With that reassurance, Belle goes up to the DJ and whispers him to play 'Good Girls Go Bad.' As the song begins, she taps her foot to the beat and hums to the rhythm of the song, allowing DarkMirage to go first. While the song was building up, pulses of darkness emanated from him across the stage in a 360, tidal wave-like motion; pulsating through the crowd and giving them a slight shudder. Around the twenty-six second mark of the song, the Dark Pulse waves bursted around them into violet sparkles of glitter. Following along with his act, he synchs along with the lyrics of the song, trying to attract the attention of the female members of the club.

Belle began to finally make her appearance as she prepared into a crouching position and forms a half-circle of clones around Mirage while simultaneously charging up an Iron Tail and a Shadow Ball for her next trick. With slight restraint, they smashed the Shadow Balls with their tails, giving it an ominous purple glow around them. Sparks flew off their fur as the released the dark energy right above Mirage, which impacted to combust into an array of multiple-colored lights above the group of Pokémon.

With an unexpected twist in the performance, fog began to surround the stage and a shadow appeared within the smoke. Without hesitation, a long and wide Psycho Cut shot across the crowd, blowing their fur back wildly. Once the fog cleared up, a familiar voice began to speak up. "Hey guys! Didn't think I'd let you two have all the fun now, did you?" Dark replied back, "Hey Tony! I sure as hell didn't expect to see you here." Belle just smiled and continued to follow along with what was going on right now. With her head up towards the sky, a silver ring pulses around her; as she faced towards the crowd, her eyes snapped open and glowed bright neon blue, and so did the color of the ring, which made it almost look like icy rings spinning around her.

Meanwhile, Tony focused onto the icy ring then focused on the crowd. The ring began to absorb the dreams of the sleeping drunk Pokémon, making the ring glow brighter and grow larger. Dark took over the ring from here and manipulated it with his Psychic ability to spell out in large letters above Belle the word "BAD" as he waited for her to make the finishing moves. Belle quickly started to spin around on the spot while using Iron Tail. She spun so fast that she became a glowing grey blur to the crowd. She suddenly sprang up into the air with her tail slicing the word 'BAD' and descending down with a Shadow Claw to the floor, which made an exploding wave that the entire audience felt as the song came to an end.

The crowd cheered wildly as the three took their bows and got off stage for the next group to do their own free-style dance. "That was one hell of a show we put on there, didn't we?" Dark spoke out. "Yeah, it was," Tony replied. "Well, I'll catch y'all later. I'm gonna go do something else now." "Okay then. So Belle, what about you; what do you want to do next?" She thinks about it for awhile, but is a little unsure of what really to do next. "Well besides rock the house I guess we uhh... dance?"

Off a short distance behind Belle a few Pokémon check her out. Out of the group a semi-drunk Jolteon walks over putting his hand on her shoulder. "Girl, you totally rocked that stage, I couldn't take my eyes off you! Not that I was planning on it. Ya know you should come back to my place; we can make some real sparks." He gave her a wink, which made her shudder in a way that she was uncomfortable with where this was going. "Umm…" Knowing that it was time to intervene, Dark stepped in between them and tried to stand up for Belle. "Back off man. I don't think that she'd want someone like you to hang around with." As he grew annoyed with the Jolteon, a very faint dark aura was lingering around him, but not visible with the lighting around him however. The drunken Pokémon looked at him a little dazed and disoriented. "Hey dude, unless you're like t-the boyfriend, she's free game." He places a paw on Dark's chest and pushes him with enough force to make him fall onto the ground. "So why don't you back off!" "DarkMirage!" Belle crouched down to help him up back on his feet. She turned to the Jolteon, shooting at him a menacing glare. "Get out of here before I beat yer ass till you can't see straight!" The half-drunk vee straightened up with his eyes wide and his ears back. He gave out a smug grin at her threat. "Feisty! I like that.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go; he doesn't seem to be worth the trouble anyway, Dark told Belle as he tried to avoid starting a fight. She nodded and walked away with him. Before they could escape, the Jolteon attempted a Thunderbolt towards Dark, but was blocked by an invisible wall that Belle made at the last second. Belle has a pissed-off look on her face at that moment, but Dark just began to laugh grimly in response. The small, lingering aura that was around was now a more visible shroud of darkness that surrounded him. "Dude…" he slowly turned his head to the Jolteon with eyes that looked like bottomless pits and a face expression that looked as if he was no longer humane. "You're going to die now!" He leaped at the electric vee with a double Shadow Claw, which sank deeply into the Jolteon's skin. The force knocked him down onto the ground as he clutched his stomach in great pain. "What the hell man!" he scowled as he struggled to get back up. Belle became shocked (a little scared even) by Dark's strange behavior. She hasn't ever seen DarkMirage act like this before.

A small gang of Pokémon; a Sandslash, Vamporeon, Chimchar, Zangoose and Raichu, came to the wounded Jolteon's aid in the fight. The Chimchar helped the Jolteon get back up while the Sandslash and Vaporeon charged towards Dark. Meanwhile, the Raichu comes at Belle with a Quick Attack. "Hell no!" he quickly reacted as she intercepted his attack with a Focus Punch and sends him flying across the room. She let her guard down for a moment, feeling good about herself, until a Zangoose came behind her and made a firm grip around her neck with one hand and his claws barely touching her throat with the other.

Back at Dark's side of the brawl, he smirks as he taunts with a snide remark. "Two against one? That doesn't sound too fair now, does it?" The aura around him morphed into two separate clones, whereas one came to Belle's aid. Him and his shadow clone spewed toxic onto the incoming gang members' faces, and then repelled them with a Shadow Ball, which glowed an unusual grayish color instead of its normal violet glow. Meanwhile, the second shadow clone used Frustration to mercilessly pummel the Zangoose to a state of half-consciousness. As its claw released Belle's neck, she gasped for breath trying to recover from the lack of oxygen. Eventually, she was alright, but had found some claw marks around her throat which seemed like they weren't going to heal anytime soon.

After a few more brutal beatings here-and-there by the darkness-empowered Umbreon, the gang retreated behind the injured Jolteon. Belle took the opportunity to bind the group in a mystical silver ring that she created from her psychic abilities and charged a Shadow Ball in front of them, using it as a threat so that they don't try to escape. Meanwhile, Dark's shadow clones reverted back into the evil aura it once was while he closed in onto the gang leader, holding a claw at his neck. "Now listen here… if you try and go bugging her again, I'll personally slit your throat to shreds. You got that!" He then turns to the posse behind him. "Same goes for the rest of you. Now BEAT IT!" The ring around the gang faded and they quickly made their exit out of the club. After all was said and done, the Umbreon's eyes dropped and he collapsed onto the ground as the dark aura left his body. Belle held Dark's head on her lap as she waited for him to wake up, worrying frantically about the events that had just happened. "Y-You're okay right? Please be okay…"

After several minutes passed, he began to regain back consciousness and his eyes began to finally open up. "Huh? What just happened? Argh, and why does my head hurt so much? Last thing I remember was that some dude was trying to pick you up or something." Realizing that he was okay, Belle squeezed the umbreon into a tight hug, but loosened her grip feeling that she was probably hurting him. "You're okay! I was so worried." "Don't worry about it much. I'm alright," he reassured her. "But what happened though? The crowd seems to be looking at me strangely for some reason." "It's like you an evil twin take over your body or something. It was pretty freaky, but you're ok now and that's all that matters."

Upon hearing that, he felt a little sick in his stomach. "Is that so?" A moment of silence fell between them for awhile. "Well, I think that is enough fun for one day. How 'bout we get out of here or something?" She feels relieved to know that he was alright now. She can't help but to feel a little worried though. "I think so, besides I think we kinda scared the other Pokémon a little bit. She gave a small smile as the two walked out of the club and let the other party-goers have their fun.

As they strolled through the forest, Dark couldn't help but still feel upset about earlier events. He shook it off however, and tried to make idle conversation with Belle. "So Belle, where do you live exactly? Do you just sleep wherever you want or something?" "Yeah, I just kinda sleep where ever. What about you?" "I don't exactly have a permanent home. I'd travel from cave to burrow under a tree or something; I just like to travel a lot." He began to ponder about something, figuring though that he might already know the answer. "So then, you going to sleep under another tree or are you gonna sleep with me tonight?" She paused for awhile on the thought, thinking about the idea. "Umm ... If you don't mind I guess I could sleep with you tonight. But only if it's ok with you." "Sure, it's alright if you can sleep with me for the night." He then playfully added on, "I've slept with enough women anyway." He gave out a small chuckle from his snide remark, finding it a bit silly that he had actually said something like that. "Well, then aren't you a ladies' man sleepin with many women. How lovely, not!" she replied back, going along with his sarcasm.

After a couple hours or so of idle conversation, they've finally arrived at a cave around the hillside of the forest. "Well, here's my home. It ain't much, but it is at a safe distance from any predators around here. Come on, it looks better on the inside than on the out." He led her into the cave and sealed the entrance with a boulder large enough to cover the hole.

There was a pitch-black darkness in the cave, but was soon illuminated by torches across the walls, which lit up in a light-blue flame. Later after, the cave grew brighter as an illusion of the midnight sky enveloped the room, along with the scenery of the forest trees. Belle stared in awe at the sudden visual effects that have displayed before her. "This is amazing!" Dark made a modest laugh at her amazement and scratched the back of his head in flattery. "I thought you'd like it. This took me awhile to get this whole visualization down, but it seemed worth it; it's like sleeping outdoors, but not really." Dark felt exhausted and gave out a loud, obnoxious yawn. "Well, I guess that it's about time we get some shut eye now, don't you think?" She nodded in agreement as she yawned as well, though not nearly as loud as Dark. She was confused at where exactly to sleep, so she took a few steps and lies down in a random area in the cave. Dark curled up into a ball and slowly let his eyes drift into a heavy sleep.


End file.
